As the parents, as the children
by Saori Sanada
Summary: A very similar youth to Saori appears, giving beginning to a new battle Halffilled of August of 1989 Please read and give you opinion
1. Characters

As the parents, as the children  
  
Characters  
  
The good  
  
Â   
  
S. XX:  
  
Ryo Sanada; Shin Mouri; Shu Rei Fuan; Seiji Dates; Touma Hashiba; Nasuti Yagyu; Saori Sanada; Byakuen; Kayura; Anubis; Rajura; Naaza.  
  
S. XXI:  
  
Ryu Sanada: It Possesses the armor of Rekka in the future. A very similar boy physically to Ryo, black hair and brown eyes. Of great heart, he loves the nature, the old history, the animals and the computers. He is the son of Ryo and of Nasuti, but the last name is changed for not ruining, according to Kento, the relationship among its parents. He lives with their mother in Odawara and he would like to be veterinary or historian. He is 16 years old. He is the cousin of Rowen and Sara.  
  
Kento Hido: It possesses the armor of Kongo. Resemblance physically to Shu but with the brown eyes. It is sensible and less impulsive that Shu. He loves to eat and a stranger takes hanging inkey form that belonged to his mother. It is taken very well with Sara and you see it like to their sister. He is 16 years old and he loves the mountaineering, the science, the martial arts and he would like to be an actor. Their true name is other, to have if you discover it.  
  
Sara Hashiba: It possesses the armor of Sagittarius in the future. She is a bigger year that their brother Rowen Hashiba. Their physical resemblance is very similar to that of its mother, it figures thin, clear skin and hair violet but something but undoubtedly that of its mother, its eyes are blue, as those of its father but a lot but you blue. Their likes are very similar to those of Touma. She is a sensible youth and it spreads to be meek. She is 17 years old and he would like to study astronomy or being writer. She is a correspondent for their aunt Ann to the past to save their future and to save the life of their parents.Â   
  
She is a correspondent for their aunt Ann to the past to save their future and to save the life of their parents.  
  
Rowen Hashiba: It possesses the armor of Tenku. Resemblance physically to Touma but with the brown eyes. Their personality spreads to be as that of its mother, Saori. Rowen is a great cook and he adores to cook. He is 16 years old and he would like to be historian like their mother but he doesn't know if to be it or to be a programmer.  
  
Lys Kunama: It possesses the armor of Korin. Their family belongs to it but normal, its mother is doctor and her father sleeve designer ^_ ^ (perhaps for that reason dressed that strange) She wants to be sleeve designer like her father or writer. She is Sara's better friend in spite of being a smaller year that her. She is the girlfriend of Rowen and according to her she would not leave it for anything. It is cavalier, affectionate, nice, he loves to go shopping with Sara. She received their armor to the 13 years when she went to the forest of Escalibur of having camped with their parents, there in a spring she found something brilliant and according to her a green dragon gave him the armor. She is 16 years old. Blond hair and eyes like those of Seiji.  
  
Cye Ishida: : It possesses the armor of the Suiko. She has the hair short chestnut tree and brown eyes. It is a good cook but Rowen it overcomes it. In certain way the one hates to fight but he also enjoys training and but with Kento. It is calm and meek. He loves the sea, the kitchen and the animals. She is 16 years old and she wants to be marine biologist.  
  
The bad  
  
S.XXI:  
  
Demon Zeros: It comes from a called dimension Lost World that was destroyed in the Astral War. When their world was destroyed it was able to escape and you hidden in the world of the samurÃ¡is and it began to drift as conquering it. However with the presence of Atenea and their gentlemen samurÃ¡is he could not make anything, so one dedicates to recruit people or demons that helps him to conquer the goddess. He made clones of Anubis, Rajura and Naaza, with them I kill in cold blood to the 5 samurÃ¡is and he have killed with their own hands to Atenea for one year, but when the goddess's children being and these to go to the past he decided to also go the and to kill them, this way in 1989 it is presented and already in passing tried to kill Saori.  
  
(I admit it, I have caught Zeros of Slayers to create this character)  
  
Kari Ayami: It is the but powerful among the samurÃ¡is of D.Zeros, since their magic potential is almost so big as that of Saori, in magic terms it is the only one in being able to make him in front of Saori. Even so their powers don't arrive to the height of Saori. Its relationship with the other demons of D.Zeros is distant, she is not related with them, apart from not to obey D.Zeros and to make the things for its bill. She is 17 or 18 years.  
  
Daga: Daga is the only of the demons of D.Zeros in not possessing magic, however their abilities with the daggers and the dagger are you magnify. It is human. Their past is very clear, she wanted to have opponents of its size since nobody it fought with her. In conclusion the only thing that interests him is to fight him she gives similar with who is. She takes as opponents to Shin and Cye. When not possessing anything of magic it is based on the gross force and in their abilities with the dagger and the daggers. She has the dark brown hair and the brown eyes. She goes dressed as a ninja. She is 28 years old.  
  
Tronx: Tronx was a normal human being until one day, a wicked spirit kills since to its family this it had profaned a sacred temple (according to the spirit). Tronx is gravely wounded and I swear to retaliate of that spirit. Believing that the spirit was a human being became a ciborg but when trying to face the failure. D.Zeros was appeared and he told him that he would help him if the he helped him, D.Zeros converted this way its irearm in a magical arms. Tronx obeys D.Zeros but he plans to kill him since for him all being with magic powers he is an enemy. Their hate is the one that gives him to be able to in the fight and taking like antagonistic to Shu and Kento.It is bald and it always takes some glasses of sun. He is 32 years old.  
  
Laila: Young stranger to which wraps a strange so much mystery of their past as of their personality. The only one that one knows about her is that D.Zeros found it wandering for the forest a day of storm, for surprise of D.Zeros she can absorb the lightnings and throw them on its opponents again or keeps that energy for her. Of hair and clear blue eyes (very clear), it looks the 19 years, she has not confirmed it. She is the main antagonist of Seiji and Lys (possesses of the armor of the light) but that anything because I could it absorbs their energy. It maintains a relationship with Kazuya and alone it trusts him.  
  
Kazuya: The but young of the demons of D.Zeros, he is 16 years old. He is not really a demon but a human. D. Zeros gave him a magic sword with the power of the water. He is a teacher of the kendo. Their abilities with the sword are as good as those of Seiji but he takes as antagonistic to Ryo and Ryu, since with their power of the water it annuls their powers of the fire. He and Laila maintain a relationship. The reasons for those that he united to D.Zeros and their past are a mystery. He has the gray hair and the blue eyes.  
  
Deat: Deat is a great expert in martial arts and at the same time a very powerful black magician. D. Zeros invites him to unite to the and he could find this way opponents of its size and of course to kill who wanted. Deat doesn't care I much since even so it would have continued killing. The attitude of Deat is strange and mysterious, the only thing that one knows about its past is that he was a professional murderer. Navy blue hair more undoubtedly that of Rowen and almost gray eyes. It looks about 20 years.  
  
Shena: Old goddess of the Magic and the Vengeance, in World of Hiden. It possesses some powers comparable to those of Saori. She is the only survivor of their world. Her plans at the beginning were to kill Atenea and to appropriate of the earth but when realizing that their children had gone to the past, these Atenea could go to the 1Âº goddess's time and this it would stop him the feet, for that reason she decides to destroy the whole universe. It uses D.Zeros to be able to manipulate beings and to use them, but when seeing that these they become against her and they lose, she decides to take the reins. She hates Atenea. 


	2. Prologo

As the parents, as the children  
  
Prologo  
  
It was a sunny afternoon when Sara road toward house. The first sunny day at one time long. The fresh breeze made crackle the skirt of its school uniform and its hair violet clearing flew behind her. Sara seemed as any 17 year-old ordinary girl that lives in the 21 century. She could sustain a fight in any school patio and outside of her, she was a teacher in martial arts. Sara lived alone with her smaller brother since her mother died one year ago, her aunt Ann went every day to see like they were.  
  
Sara followed her road toward her house, entering in the residential area where she lived. She heard steps behind her.  
  
"If that is again that idiot of Deat I swear that I throw him a matadragones although whole Tokyo loads me" She mumbled her when she was given the turn, five dark figures in armor.  
  
"Noo you?!" She groaned. "I have a lot of task tonight!"  
  
Sara jumped the other way around and she throws her books to the first welded Demon. She jumped above the next soldier's head to attack, their lance hardly missed its body, but it ripped its skirt.  
  
"Broken!!" She screamed and it lands in the dirt in their knees. "My aunt will kill me! Well, you requested it!"  
  
She ascended quickly to their feet and it jumped to avoid the lances of the soldiers again. Their school uniform explosion outside of their body in ribbons, being replaced with a suit of brown short pant and white shirt.  
  
More soldiers appeared around her.  
  
"There is too many," She thought severely and it feels that there is somebody behind her.  
  
"Anubis" Her scream as the Demon of the Darkness appeared behind her.  
  
"How is my small princess?" He smiled with scorn.  
  
Sara jump back.  
  
"That like I am? Because very bad you have ruined me the day and I am not your princess."  
  
"To nooo!!!" he said something disappointed.  
  
"Noooo!!!"  
  
"Aim walks what there is." both became, it was Rajura.  
  
"To see" Anubis you brings near to the, Rajura had its books.  
  
"They look like each other, so these they are your parents, eehhh!!!, princess"  
  
"As the mother, as the daughter, they look like each other and a lot" Rajura and Anubis became toward Sara.  
  
"That you speak???"  
  
"That it will be, of the first generation, it will be so amusing to kill you as killing your father." Anubis said as if it was satisfied.  
  
"That your you killed my father???" Sara said being surprised. He nodded.  
  
"Soon you discovered it" Rajura said putting on in guard.  
  
"Coarse" I scream a woman, they became and...  
  
"Aunt Ann"  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Sara"  
  
"But aunt" I protest Sara.  
  
"Sacred door opens up before my, I order it to you!!!!!!!" A green door opened up under Sara swallowing it.  
  
I finish it that Sara saw Ann went to their aunt facing Anubis and Rajura. 


	3. Chapter 1: a young stranger

 As the parents, as the children  
  
Chapter 1: A young stranger  
  
Touma went for a walk for the park in address to a restaurant where it had been with the boys. It was a sunny day and not toward a lot of heat to be mediated of August.  
  
He and Saori had been together until they called it of their work for the motive. Touma hate certainly the motives but that a lot. He not needed to talk with Saori about what I pass in New York, the wise if she and Ryo had spoken, good toward two days that Saori had returned of Europe.  
  
Touma not yet understood as Saori it could have been put to seiyuu, it was clear that she needed money but she could have chosen another less busy work.  
  
Soon after I arrive at a restaurant in the center of Shinjuku.  
  
"And Saori?? " I ask Ryo to Touma when seeing that alone leave.  
  
"They have called it and it has been had to go."  
  
"Two days ago she did come and already this working?" Nasuti said.  
  
"It is the only of the company that knows how to speak Spanish." Shin.  
  
"But does Ann also know, and that she even makes in Europe?" Shu.  
  
"Neither Shu devises, but even so she doesn't work with Saori."  
  
Seiji looked at Touma with face of concern.  
  
"Don't already worry truth like another time she will be able to." Seiji told him putting him a hand in him shoulder to Touma.  
  
"If your you say it."  
  
"If Touma, your calm one and now to eat, where the waitress will be??"  
  
A youth with a navy blue suit with white apron, of hair violet releases clear and marine blue eyes, you brings near.  
  
"Hello!! I am Sara, do tell me that I put you?"  
  
"Finally." Shu said. Seiji sat down quickly and it smoothed its hair back; Seiji was very well-known to be the flirteador of the group, and one of its goals was to love any girl that he had in mind.  
  
While the other ones requested Ryo I look at the waitress.  
  
´ Saori?? ` Non wise Ryo because he had thought of her but they looked like each other a lot, too much.  
  
All requested something. Seiji blinked to Sara when he gave him its menu, she tried to be prevented to blush. Then she noticed Touma.  
  
"F - For you ??" She asked. Touma looked for, its eyes were. She drowned in a gasp. Their pretty face reminded to its brother. Their blue eyes were as his except that his were but clear.  
  
" Me... ah, anything for me." He murmured. "Only tea..."  
  
"I will get their orders soon." She said, I grab the remaining menus hastily and she leaves to a step it only slows enough for not qualifying like a mad attack.  
  
"Hey, Touma." Seiji said with a big grimace. "She was quite clever."  
  
"Huh?" Touma grunted, as if he remembered suddenly where he was.  
  
"Hey Touma that you make to the girls of hair violet??"  
  
"That waitress. She checked it!" Seiji exclaimed, Touma looked down. "I could not help but I warn how she also looked at me." Seiji added with a bigger grimace.  
  
"I believe that Saori will have competition."  
  
"Don't tell that Shu, and if Saori listened to you." Shin said smiling maliciously.  
  
Seiji laughed among teeth, they were very well-known the entrances surprise that Saori toward. Shu looks nervously around.  
  
Touma you is quiet, like they could think that he will leave Saori?? Wise Touma that said it in jest but... Ryo looks at Touma and it put him a hand in the shoulder.  
  
_________________  
  
Sara leaned on against the wall of the bathroom and she breathes heavily, her heart hitting. She sat down with a bag near her looking for something until she found it, the withered black square. She almost fainted when she looked at it. The man in the square, the one that was next to their mother, era the same one that sat down there outside. Tenku no Touma, one of two people that she had been looking for. The other ones should be the other Gentlemen Samuráis and their mother would be also.  
  
"Now that that?" She whispered and it cleans the cold perspiration of their front.  
  
_________________  
  
Another girl that was not Sara served them the food and the same girl brought the check.  
  
"Hey, where this the girl that took our order?" Seiji asked when he picked up the money to pay to the waitress.  
  
"Um... who did take their order?" The girl asked when she filled the money in the bag in her belt.  
  
"Their name was Sara" Shu said.  
  
"Oh, Sara. Their change has ended up for five minutes." And with that, the moraine had left. Seiji smiled and he said that if Sara didn't agree on seeing it, he would look for that waitress.  
  
When they left the building, Seiji left of the group and he says that he will wait close for Sara. Touma entered another address diferenta to that of the group.  
  
"Hey, Touma?" Nasuti called, the breeze that whips its brown hair in several addresses. "Where do you go? "  
  
"To take a walk. Don't worry about me, I will find my own way to return home." Touma said above its shoulder when he pushed its hands in its pockets and he left.  
  
_________________  
  
Sara you change quickly, you removes the navy blue suit and the apron and he/she put on some pants jeans and a shirt of sleeve short quarter note.  
  
"I will see it later." She called to another waitress when she came out.  
  
When she left the restaurant through the door of service she realized a presence. She saw a boy on their age that leans on far against the wall, wild blond hair that tosses above their right eye. He seemed that he was waiting for somebody.  
  
"That is one of the boys that was with him." She was said and she plays the square quietly in their pocket.  
  
She walked beyond him and she tries not to get the attention. She was not clever to confront anyone of the Gentlemen Samurais. Mainly not with Touma. That had to come later.  
  
"Oh, hey!" The boy called when she walked beyond him. She went back to look at it, he surprised it recognized it.  
  
"Hello, I am Seiji." He said with a smile and it extends their hand. She looked at it fixedly.  
  
"I was there, in the restaurant. I grieve I wanted to allow him to know that you are at some time the waitress better than me I have seen!" Their grimace enlarged; she seized its hand finally to shake it.  
  
"I only took their order." She said with confusion. He didn't allow to go of their hand.  
  
´ This type is not coming to me, not? ` She thought.  
  
Seeing the uncomfortable look that appears in Sara's face, Seiji loosed their hand. She cleaned the perspiration for accident toward the part of behind of their pant cowboy.  
  
"So that... I was wondering, since you have been working hard today and everything, if you wanted to go for some coffee or something." Seiji said and he gives him its best smile.  
  
"Does he look, ah, Seiji, no?... You are very sweet, but I am busy."  
  
"Well, OK, if that is how you feel." Seiji answered with a shrink of shoulders. "Does she say, where are you staying? I have not seen it around..."  
  
Sara stopped and she became to face again Seiji. "Me... I am an exchange student." She lied.  
  
"Really? of where? " Seiji asked, seemingly avid of knowing.  
  
She thought during one minute before answering "Spain."  
  
"Well, I have a friend that is also from Spain, you speak excellent Japanese." Seiji congratulated her.  
  
"And I should say that you are the most beautiful Spanish girl that I have seen at some time." Sara blushed and she stuttered to find some words.  
  
 "Good, really, I am Japanese... My parents are both Japanese one, and I was born here, ah, I was born in Tokyo. But I grew in Spain."  
  
That it was not really a whole lie; Sara grew from the 3 years up to the 9 in Spain and you transfer with her mother and her brother to the City of Tokyo at the 9, but 7 years of her life they were spent in Granada.  
  
"So that, you are keeping a Japanese family? " Seiji asked and he leans on again for accident against the wall.  
  
"...I is staying in my aunt's house, it mates of my mother." Sara responded after a brief hesitation. Really, she was sleeping everywhere that she could, she had gone to the Society of Women.  
  
"Well, look the hour." Sara exclaimed and she looks at her clock to break the uncomfortable silence and she removes her eyes of the look of Seiji.  
  
"Maybe... I will see it later." She added quickly to leave.  
  
"That waits!!!" Seiji called after her.  
  
´ Something not this correct one with her. She haggled most of my questions and she didn't tell me the whole truth. `. The Warrior of Korin was better in seeing through people that his personality published.  
  
´ For not mentioning that she didn't want to go out with me. ` He said something defrauded.  
  
He took a last nostalgic look to Sara that goes away. A hand in their pocket, the head type down. Hair violet undoubtedly whips in the breeze. For some reason, he thought of Touma and Saori.  
  
_________________  
  
In a park, in an almost remote area Sara contemplated and she heard to the nature. Their mother had taught him she is necessary to hear to the nature and that him Serbian a lot to relax.  
  
 "Que well you this. It was not that well for a lot of time. God willing in the S.XXI there are even that calm parks. If it was not demons for that reason."  
  
 De start Sara felt a dark presence and people's steps with armors.  
  
"Oh, shi - ACK!" Sara's curse under its breathing was cut by a strong, voluminous arm that wraps around its neck. She only had enough breathing for a scream. 


End file.
